Pretty Things
by Barbara123
Summary: "Sesuatu yang indah itu susah untuk didapat. Jika Minato punya sesuatu yang indah, jangan lupa bagi sama Mama ya!" Bocah lima tahun itu langsung menganggukkan kepala. Tentu saja dia akan berbagi pada ibu kesayangannya. Namun, ketika dia melihat Kushina, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak mau membagikan gadis itu pada siapa pun. AU. 5-year-old MinaKushi. For Fire and Light Challenge. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**dont like dont read :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pretty Things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang cantik.

Dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dengan sesuatu yang indah.

Ketika ibunya menunjukkan pelangi kepadanya, Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk, menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Apa bagusnya? Kenapa ibunya terlihat senang begitu? Namun, karena melihat senyuman lebar ibunya, Minato ikut menyeringai, mengamati pelangi meski dia tidak tahu apa indahnya pelangi itu. "Kalau Mama suka, akan kuambil pelangi itu untuk Mama." Minato memberi tahu ibunya dengan senyuman lebar.

Ibunya hanya bisa tertawa, mengecup pipinya tanpa henti sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Makasih sayang, tapi Minato tidak bisa mengambil pelangi itu. Sesuatu yang indah susah untuk didapat."

"Kenapa?" Bocah lima tahun itu mengerutkan kening, menatap Fuyu Namikaze dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang bundar.

"Karena pelangi itu indah. Dan sesuatu yang sangat indah adalah milik bersama. Seperti langit… seperti bunga…" Ibunya tersenyum lebar, memeluk erat Minato. "Jadi kita tidak boleh egois. Kita harus berbagi sesuatu yang indah kepada orang lain. "

Minato hanya bisa termangu-mangu mengangguk, memeluk lengan ibunya. "Aku tidak merasa kalau pelangi itu cantik." Dia berujar jujur. "Jadi aku tidak keberatan kalau aku tidak punya pelangi. Semuanya untuk Mama saja." Dia menyeringai lebar. Fuyu menjerit gemas, memeluk Minato semakin erat.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Nanti besok di hari pertama sekolah, Minato pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang cantik. Harus berbagi sama Mama juga ya!" Fuyu mengecup pipi anak satu-satunya itu.

Minato menganggukkan kepala. Tentu saja dia akan berbagi pada ibunya. Dia sangat sayang pada ibunya. Tapi ketika Minato bertemu dengan Kushina Uzumaki keesokan harinya, kata 'berbagi' sudah lenyap dari kepala anak itu.

Pertama kali Minato melihat Kushina, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut panjang Kushina yang dikuncir dua. Kushina melompat-lompat di kelas, membuat rambutnya yang panjang ikut melompat bersamanya. Bocah lima tahun itu terpaku, menatap rambut merah itu dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

Cantik.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh rambut itu dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Toh Kushina duduk di depannya. Sedikit lagi dia bisa menyentuh rambut itu. Gampang. Namun, Kushina dengan gesit menoleh ke belakang, mendelik ke arahya. Wajah Kushina yang bulat itu semakin menggembung karena dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Kushina menyembunyikan kuncirannya di balik jari-jarinya yang mungil.

"Kau mau menarik rambutku, kan?!" Dia berseru ke arah Minato dengan kesal.

Minato cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, panik ketika Kushina membentaknya.

"Aku bukan tomat, _dattebane_!" Kushina menjerit lagi.

Minato kembali menganggukkan kepala dengan panik. Tentu saja dia tahu Kushina bukan tomat. Kushina adalah anak lima tahun sepertinya. Anak yang cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Jeritan Kushina kembali muncul. Sebelum Minato sempat menjawab, Kushina sudah mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Minato hanya bisa terpaku, melongo tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Benar kata ibunya. Sesuatu yang cantik susah untuk didapat.

**xxx**

Ketika jam istirahat, Minato menyeringai lebar, menendang bola bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sesaat, dia lupa akan Kushina dan rambut merahnya. Namun, ketika jeritan melengking yang familiar itu terdengar, Minato langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dengan terburu-buru, dia berlari ke arah suara itu. Dia melihat anak dari kelas senior yang menarik rambut Kushina sambil tertawa.

Wajah Kushina berkerut, mata violetnya berlinangan air mata. Namun, Kushina tidak terlihat takut. Sebelum Minato sempat melempar bola ke wajah anak senior itu, Kushina dengan gesit menendang anak itu, membuatnya terjatuh. Anak itu langsung menangis, mengusap punggungnya yang membentur lantai.

Kushina mendengus. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi dengan wajah puas, penuh dengan kemenangan.

Mulut Minato kembali ternganga.

Dia tahu bahwa ibunya bilang bahwa dia harus berbagi jika dia memiliki sesuatu yang indah.

Namun, pada detik itu dia memutuskan kalau dia akan membuat Kushina menjadi miliknya _dan_ tidak akan berbagi pada siapa pun.

Otak Minato mulai berputar dengan cepat, memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memiliki Kushina.

**xxx**

"_Sensei_." Jari-jari mungil Minato menarik kemeja Jiraiya. Lelaki yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah itu tersedak tehnya ketika dia bertemu mata dengan mata Minato. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Mata biru Minato terbuka lebar. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jiraiya langsung menganggukkan kepala. Dia langsung menyalahkan batinnya yang tidak kuat terhadap tatapan Minato. Bagaimana kalau Minato meminta bom atom atau semacamnya? Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan bocah cerdas ini.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Boleh aku duduk di samping Kushina ketika pelajaran menggambar nanti?"

Jiraiya berkedip. "Kau tidak mau minta bom atom?"

Mnato menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Jiraiya seakan-akan gurunya itu sudah gila. "Apakah bom atom cantik seperti Kushina? Tidak. Aku tidak mau bom atom. Aku mau duduk di sebelah Kushina."

Jiraiya langsung memuncatkan tehnya.

**xxx**

Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan curiga. Dia tidak suka dengan anak cowok. Anak cowok selalu mengejeknya kalau dia itu tomat. Anak cowok suka menarik rambutnya. Kushina memanyunkan bibir, menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Minato. Namun, cowok berambut pirang itu tidak mengganggunya. Minato duduk di kursinya dan menggambar dengan wajah serius. Sesekali, ketika mata mereka bertemu, Minato akan tersenyum lebar, membuat Kushina terpaku.

"Kau cowok?" Kushina tanpa sadar bertanya. Wajah Minato manis, dan Minato tidak jahat seperti cowok-cowok lain.

"Aku cowok." Minato mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Kau tidak bandel." Kushina berujar lagi, mulai meraih crayon di sebelah Minato.

"Bandel itu tidak baik." Minato kembali menganggukkan kepala dan mewarnai gambarnya.

"Apakah aku bandel?" Kushina menoleh, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata violet yang bundar. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku membuat cowok tadi menangis."

"Dia yang salah." Minato langsung menjawab.

"Apakah aku seram? Dia bilang aku seram. Dia bilang aku ini _habanero_." Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. Minato terdiam sesaat, memang, dia merasa panik setiap kali Kushina mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Minato menjawab pelan.

"Meski aku begini?" Kushina mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Minato, dengan sengaja mengerutkan keningnya dan menggembungkan wajahnya.

"Tidak." Minato tertawa. "Kau cantik."

"Kau juga cantik." Kushina langsung menjawab. "Matamu seperti langit. Rambutmu seperti matahari. Aku suka."

"Boleh aku pegang rambutmu?" Minato langsung bertanya. Ketika Kushina menganggukkan kepala, Minato menyeringai lebar. Dia mengelus pelan rambut Kushina, mengagumi rambut Kushina yang panjang dan halus.

"Boleh aku pegang rambutmu?" Kushina balik bertanya. Minato mengangguk, langsung menyodorkan kepalanya. Kushina menyeringai lebar, mengusap rambut jabrik Minato.

Jiraiya hanya bisa melongo menatap dua muridnya yang mengusap rambut satu sama lain. Persahabatan macam apa itu?

Siang itu, ketika Fuyu Namikaze mengunjungi putranya, dia tercengang. Minato berlari ke arahnya dengan cengiran lebar, mengayunkan selembar kertas. "Maaf ya, Mama! Aku tidak mau berbagi Kushina… jadi aku kasih ini saja pada Mama!" Sebelum Fuyu sempat bertanya apa maksud Minato, bocah pirang itu sudah berlari ke arah gadis berambut merah. Mereka saling tertawa, bergandengan tangan sebelum berlari ke arah ayunan.

Fuyu masih terpaku. Pelan-pelan, dia membuka kertas yang diberi Minato. Tawanya meledak. Dia menatap gambar anak perempuan dengan rambut merah panjang.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: Nyaris di setiap oneshotku, aku menulis kalimat ini dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti meski kalimat ini sangat gombal. hahaha**

**moga-moga fic ini membawa senyuman di bibir pembaca :)**


End file.
